Cherub
Cherub (ケルプ, Kerubu), also known as Cherubim (ケルビム, Kerubimu), is a demon in the series. History Cherub, plural Cherubim, is one of the highest ranking of angels in the Christian angel hierarchy, second only to the Seraphim. Their rank among angels is uncertain but they are always categorized in the First Sphere. Some believe them to be an order or class of angels; others hold them to be a class of heavenly beings higher than angels. The biblical prophet Ezekiel describes the cherubim as a tetrad of living creatures, each having four faces: of a lion, an ox, an eagle, and a man. They are said to have the stature and hands of a man, the feet of a calf, and four eye covered wings. Two of the wings extended upward, meeting above and sustaining the throne of God; while the other two stretched downward and covered the creatures themselves. Scholars suggested that the Cherub originated from the "shedu"; protective gate-keepers who appear in the form of human-headed winged bulls. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Tenshi Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II): Tenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Tenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei II: Tenshi Clan *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Divine Order *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Judgement Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Tenshi Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Tenshi Clan *Devil Children Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Cherubs are first encountered in the final dungeon guarding a treasure chest containing the Masakado Boots, and are later seen in the bonus dungeon. In the 3DS remake, a variant Cherub can be unlocked through Nemechi's male angel form, at a cost of 300 D-Souls. He uses his robotic design from the first Devil Summoner installment. This version's abilities are the opposite of the normal version, being focused on physical attacks rather than magical arts. ''DemiKids: Light & Dark'' Cherubim can use the combo attack Crosswinds with Kresnik, which deals wind type damage to all foes for 25 MP. Cherubim can be found at Jude Plains, Rainy Woods, Mount Falos, and Tyrnanog. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Alternate design (3DS ver.) ''DemiKids: Light & Dark'' Gallery Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Divine Race Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Persona Demons Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Demons Category:Judgement Arcana Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Holy Type Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV